Summer Goddess (Quest)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Head to Spiral Spire! Objective Go to Spire and acquire information of Goddess of Four Seasons: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *There is a set of the same name, Summer Goddess. *The sacrifice chosen here does not affect the story. *The Summer Goddess is depicted wearing the set Sweetness of Summer. *The Summer Goddess can be challeneged to a beauty contest. Her stats are as follows: **Strengths: ***Warm: ★★★☆☆ ***Cool: ★★★☆☆ **Weaknesses: ***Sexy: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Pure: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Noble: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Gorgeous: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Delicate: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Mature: ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lovely: ★☆☆☆☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (With the blessing of the Spring Goddess...) (There are two left.) ... (I don't know where to find them!) (Then...) (I should go to...) (The Spiral Spire!) Story Chat 2 Xavier: Are you looking for the Goddesses of the Seasons? Magda: The Summer Goddess and Autumn Goddess to be exact. Xavier: Hm... Black Shadow: Xavier, can you do it or not? You haven't slept for three days! Xavier: Shut up! Black Shadow: I hate the snow. It's so annoying! Magda: ... Even you don't know what to do? Black Shadow: Can you really turn her down? If I were you, I would... &%#@! Xavier: I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything these past few days. Lou: Have you tried summoning? Magda: Lady Bavlenka? Xavier: I thought you were spending time elsewhere. Lou: There's a new batch of spellcasting materials. I need them. I also wanted to see how you're doing. As expected, you're useless. Magda and Xavier: ... Xavier: I already did that earlier, and it failed. Lou: Then summon the seasons. Xavier: ?! Lou: Since the goddesses only appear when it's their season, why didn't you do that? Are you not powerful enough to cast such a high level spell? Black Shadow: Who do you think you're talking to?! Your disrespect towards him is disrespect towards me, do you understand? Xavier: That's enough. Magda: (Lady Bavlenka's expression...!) Xavier: I'll give it a try. Lou: Hmph. Magda: (Lady Bavlenka stormed off.) Xavier: Please wait. I need time to prepare. Magda: Okay. Story Chat 3 Magda: You're done? (It's suddenly hot!) Black Shadow: He's as pale as a sheet. He used up all his mana for you! Xavier: Don't listen to him. We still need to- Magda: Wait, look who's with us now. Summer Goddess! Summer Goddess: Oh, you're the one who summoned me? Magda: Was- Summer Goddess: Are you the one, pretty boy? Magda: (She ignored me!) Summer Goddess: What? Why are you here? Magda: ... Xavier: I... need to rest. I'll make this quick. The Winter Queen needs to be sealed away again. We need you. Summer Goddess: ... Xavier: Why are you hesitating? Summer Goddess: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Can you say my name again? Magda and Xavier: ... Xavier: Please help us. Summer Goddess: Well, I didn't expect her to break the seal. But do I really need to do anything? Can't you get a dozen mages to melt her with fireballs? Magda: The person she kidnapped will be hurt! Summer Goddess: Aren't there other men who are far more handsome? Why bother? Magda: It's about someone's life! Summer Goddess: You're the Winter Queen for this year's festival, right? If the sacrifice isn't burned to death, he'll be stabbed with an icicle. What's the difference? Magda: We don't kill the sacrifice during the Snow Festival now! Summer Goddess: Interesting. Why did you choose him then? Magda: ...That's a really good question. Summer Goddess: I'm curious. What's he like? Magda: Huh? : Superior! : Magda: To be honest, he's really good in a lot of things. Wait for me to get him back and see for yourself! : Black Shadow: (whispers) Hey, she knows how to stab people in the back. : Xavier: (whispers) She's negotiating. : Black Shadow: (whispers) Okay, okay. You know her best I suppose. : Summer Goddess: Not bad. Will you give me an offering in exchange for my help? : Very ordinary : Magda: It's just an offering. : Summer Goddess: He's not good enough. Sorry, I won't help. : Magda: Wait! :: Story Root 2 ::Summer Goddess: Is there anything else? Unless you have eye candy to give, I don't care. ::Ends : Story Root 1 : Summer Goddess: Is there anything else? : Magda: You help us and- : Summer Goddess: You'll give me the sacrifice you chose? : Magda: I didn't say that! But... Magda: Are you going to kill him? Summer Goddess: I hate blood. I want a handsome man help me cool off when summer gets too hot. Magda: Okay then... (I'm sure it's fine if I agree to her condition.) (Who should I choose?) Summer Goddess: Let me pick one myself! : Alan : Magda: Sir Alan... :: With Alan :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Summer Goddess: Hmph, she has good taste. : Willow : Magda: Sir Willow... :: With Willow :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Summer Goddess: Hmph, she has good taste. : Black Glove : Magda: Mr. Black Glove... :: With Black Glove :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Summer Goddess: Hmph, she has good taste. : Alminas : Magda: Sir Alminas... :: With Alminas :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Summer Goddess: Hmph, she has good taste. Magda: ... Okay! Summer Goddess: Don't keep me waiting. Story Chat 4 Xavier: As much as I'd like to summon another season, I only have enough mana to do it one more time. I'm afraid you're on your own now. Black Shadow: Washboard, is the sacrifice really that handsome? Look at Xavier. He really wants to... &*%¥%#@& Xavier: Shut up. Black Shadow: No! Xavier: Shut up! Black Glove: Never! Magda: (I should leave them alone.) Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript